Chocolate for my Yuri
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Viktor,Yuri Waffy Valentine. Yuri always want to help other people...What if it ruins his and Viktor Valentine? But good things always happen to good people.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri is practicing in the rink when Viktor calls, "Break time!"

"I made you sushi." The Japanese protege says as he hangs his Russian coach a box with 'Happy Valentine' on top. Viktor opens the box and sees a colorful assortment of finest sushi in heart shape. "Yuri, these are beautiful! You must have spent a lot of time on it!"

"Just like the heart-shape chocolate chips pancakes he made for breakfast." Yuratchka says as he peeks, "Viktor tweeted pictures of those pancakes this morning. The whole internet is calling Katsudon the best boyfriend in the world."

"Only Viktor is suppose to see those pancakes." Yuri's face turns bright red.

"I don't mean to embarrass you. I just want everyone to see how wonderful you are." says Viktor as he ruffles Yuri's raven hair. "Everyone loves it. They are all asking me how you make it."

"I have the recipe." The Japanese skater opens his bag and takes out a folder with a huge stack of papers.

"Are you researching for the cure of cancer?" Yuratchka asks. The papers are filled with lists and charts, with instructions and notes scribbled at the side.

"These are notes for the pancakes and sushi, and dinner tonight too. I don't want to forget anything so I write everything down." The Ero skater answers.

"Katsudon, while you're spending all your time making the perfect dinner, Viktor is all alone on Valentine." The Blonde teen says.

"Oh, no...I didn't think about that." Yuri says defeated.

"Don't feel bad. I am lucky that you love me so much." Viktor smiles gently, "and I love you too. I want the world to see how special you are. Let's finish practice early and I will take you out tonight, okay?"

...

"You did great today." Viktor says to Yuri at the end of the practice, "ready for our date?"

The Japanese boy nods shyly.

"I made reservation at my favorite restaurant. We'll have dinner in the city and then go to a concert at the park. I'm a huge fan of the pianist Jean-Francois. But first, I want to go get a Фабрика им. Н.К. Крупской fondue set so we can have dessert at home tonight after the concert." Viktor says. It will be sweet to have chocolate together at Valentine.

They arrive at a specialty chocolate store. Since it is Valentine the store is packed; but luckily there are still a couple fondue sets left. The silver hair coach cheers as he pays, "I am going to get some ice so the fruit will stay fresh in the trunk."

"It looks amazing!" Yuri smiles. He then notices Otabek standing in the store.

"Otabek! You come all the way here to see Yurio?" Yuri calls to the DJ, "are you getting a fondue set?"

"It's already sold out." Otabek says.

"Oh, no..." Yuri feels bad for the stoic boy.

"Here!" Viktor stuffs the fondue set in Otabek's hands and pulls Yuri out of the store before the petite teen can say anything.

"You're very kind to give the set to Otabek." The Japanese skater says to his lover as they walk down the street.

"It is something you would do." Viktor says as he taps Yuri's button nose lightly, " and if I don't give him the fondue set you will be worried about Yurio the whole night."

...

The couple heads to the city. Lovers walk on the festive streets; flower girls sell roses at every corner and department stores' windows are all filled with romantic red decors. The excited Viktor says to Yuri, "I will buy you a red shirt! You don't like bright clothes but I want everyone to look at you at the restaurant today."

"Everyone is wearing red. No one will look at me." Yuri says. He sees Yakov walking into the Department store, "Viktor, it's your coach."

"Yakov! What are you doing here?" The silver hair skater asks.

Yuri sees Lilia walks up and asks Yakov, "are you two on a date?"

"She is helping me pick up the Russian skating team's uniforms." the older coach says, "Lilia and I have been busy training all of you, but we are free today since you all are going out."

"Today is Valentine! You need to take Lilia out!" Yuri says.

"Let me get the uniforms. You take her to dinner." Viktor says to his coach.

"I didn't have reservation at any restaurant." Yakov says.

"Take my restaurant reservation! Go!" Viktor says.

The young couple watches as Yakov walk off with Lilia. Yuri plants a quick kiss on Viktor's cheek.

"What was that for?" The young coach grins. Yuri doesn't kiss him, especially in busy public place.

"I...just want to..." Yuri blushes.

"I don't care about that silly old man. I only gave him the reservation because of you. Teachers and Parents are important to you, right?" Viktor winks.

"Don't lie. You care about Yakov." Yuri smiles, "let's go get the uniforms, then we will go see your pianist at the Park Concert."

"Yes! But we're getting your red shirt first!" The silver hair man cheers.

...

Viktor and Yuri arrive at the park, with Yuri in a new red shirt. There is still time before the concert so they walk around to find something to eat from the vendors. They arrive by the river and see a tiny dog barking frantically at everyone.

"That crazy mutt just keep barking!" One of the people says.

The dog sees Yuri and charges toward him.

"Don't let that rabid dog bite you!" the people shouts as they throw rocks at the small dog.

"No!" Yuri jumps in front of the dog. The rocks hit Yuri and the dog whimpers.

"Vic-chan?" The Eros skater says. The dog is chocolate-color toy poodle identical to his deceased pet. There is even the same red collar with a "Viktor" name tag around the dog's neck.

The poodle woofs at Yuri and runs off.

"VIC-CHAN!" The Japanese skater runs after the dog. Viktor runs after them as they dash to the bridge over the Park's river. The dog jumps off the bridge and Yuri follows.

"YURI!" Viktor screams.

"There is someone down here!" Yuri shouts. There is a little girl down in the river, holding onto a slippery rock as the water current tries to wash her away.

"Yuri! Help me!" The girl screams.

The Brown eyes skater grabs the girl and swims back to dry land with the dog.

...

"I got you some coffee." Viktor says to Yuri. The two of them are at the hospital. The girl is really scared so the Eros skater offers to stay with her. Yuri has changed into a hospital scrub and they are waiting for the police to find the girl's parents.

"Do you know who she is?" The green eyes coach asks.

The black hair boy shakes his head, "I am sorry. You had our Valentine planned perfectly and I ruined it. I made you gave out the fondue set and our reservation; I even ruin the shirt you bought me and made us missed the concert of the pianist you loved."

"I wanted to give out our fondue set and reservation. The shirt is just wet, it will be fine after washing and we can go see Jean-Francois next time. " Viktor smiles, "I love that you always want to help other people. You have a wonderful heart."

"Joan!" A young man runs in.

"Papa!" The little girl and the toy puddle runs to the man.

"Jean-Francois?" Vikor blinks.

"We're so scared when we lost you." The musician hugs his daughter.

"She fell in the water. Your dog came ask me to help her." Yuri says.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. She is lucky her dog recognizes you." Jean-Francois pats the toy poodle, "my daughter has your posters all over her room and watches all your performances. Her dog knows you very well."

"Your daughter is Yuri's fan?" Viktor asks.

"She loves Yuri. When she saw this dog she has to have it because it looks like Yuri's dog." The pianist answers, "I hope seeing her dog doesn't shock you too much, Yuri. We knew how sad you were when your dog passed away."

"I was a bit surprised. She even named it Viktor." The Japanese skater says.

"Do you remember a couple of years ago, you were invited to the Nippon TV Game Show and won a ticket to France?" Joan asks.

"Yeah, I gave it to the another contestant. She really wanted to go to France to see her lover." Yuri says, "my parents always tell me if I didn't earn it, then it does not belong to me. Give it to someone who needs it."

"That contestant is my wife. I met her when I was an exchange student in Japan." Jean-Fracois says, "I was a poor music student at that time, I don't have money to go get her and my daughter in Japan."

"But because Yuri gave mama the ticket, I got to see Papa!" Joan cheers, "that is why I love Yuri so much! Yuri is the best!"

"Thanks again for saving my daughter. I will repay you some time." Jean-Francois picks

Joan up, "for now I have to leave. I have to go play at the concert."

"The concert isn't over yet?" Yuri asks.

"It is half way through, but my solo is at the end." The father says, "would you two like to come?"

"Yes!" The two lovers cheer.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor and Yuri arrive at the concert with Jean-Francois. All the musicians are wearing jeans and black T-shirt with a bright orchestra logo instead of their usual formal wear. "I love the new uniform! You guys look chic!" Viktor says.

"Yuri should wear our uniform too!" Jean-Francois says. Yuri is still wearing the hospital scrub. The pianist gets a set of uniform for Yuri to change into. Viktor fixes Yuri's raven hair and smiles, "you look like a super star."

"I do not..." The dark hair boy blushes.

"Come on stage with me." Jean-Francois invites Yuri. Viktor plants a light kiss on the Japanese boy's forehead and gives the boy a gentle push. Yuri gets on stage and stands next to the piano; not sure what to do.

"I know your song well. I play it for my daughter every night or she will not sleep." The pianist plays 'Yuri on Ice', "will you dance?"

Yuri hesitates but then he sees Viktor smiles to him at the backstage. The shy boy takes a deep breath and starts to dance. It is so beautiful it is like watching an angel floating on stage. Everyone is mesmerized. When the music stops the audience claps and cheers so loud the stage is shaking.

"You're amazing! I knew everyone will love you!" says Viktor as he runs out, picks Yuri up and twirls Yuri around.

"Because I was dancing for you..." The Japanese skater smiles.

"Katsudon!" Yuratchka is in the audience, along with Otabek, Yakov and Lilia. Jean-Francois and the two lovers go down to greet the group.

"Ouch!" Yuri yelps as the blonde teen hits him in the head.

"You scared the hell out of us! We came looking for you and people told us you were attacked by a vicious dog and fell off the bridge." Yuratchka scorns.

"This is the dog. It was not attacking Yuri, it was asking Yuri for help." Jean-Francois shows everyone the cute puppy, "and Yuri didn't fall off the bridge. He jumped off the bridge to save my daughter."

"Sorry I made you all worried." Yuri apologizes.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you." says Yuratchka. The Russian tiger turns to a man next to them and asks,"what do you think of Yuri Katsuki?"

"I am very impressed." The man answers.

"Who is this?" Viktor asks.

"This is my friend Vincent. We ran into him at the restaurant. He is the director of the Music Academies Association. The association is launching an international campaign to promote Germany classical music; and they are looking for a dancer to be the spokesperson." Lilia says.

"Otabek and I went to the restaurant to thank you for the fondue set." Yuratchka says, "when I got there Lilia recommended me to Vincent. But I am a vogue skater and a lot of my fans are younger female. Vincent wants an old fashion dancer with family fanbase. I told him to come check out Katsudon."

"The way you captivate the audience is amazing." Vincent says.

"Yuri eats, sleeps and breathes ballet his whole childhood. He could dance before he could walk, and he listens to Händel, Beethoven and Brahms all the time." Viktor says.

"My daughter and her friends adores Yuri. The parents and teachers at my kid's school love him too." Jean-Francois adds.

"We will be happy to have Mr. Katsuki as our new spokesperson." The director smiles.

"I don't even speak in front of public, I wouldn't know how to be an international campaign spokeperson..." Yuri blushes.

"I'm his coach. I will make sure he becomes the best spokesperson ever." Viktor pats the Japanese boy shoulder reassuringly.

"Let's celebrate! The orchestra is having an after-concert celebration. You all come join us!" Jean-Francois takes everyone to the a part of the park where all the musicians are having a picnic.

"Are you guys making Galette-Saucisse? It was my favorite food when I was a kid!" Viktor exclaims. He takes a bite of the crepe and smiles, "Merci! This tastes better than I remember!"

Yuri asks the musicians to teach him how to make the Galette. He then makes one and gives it to his coach, "Happy Valentine, Viktor. Sorry it is not a romantic date and fancy restaurant. I will do better next year."

"We got to meet Jean-Francois and you danced for me while he played your song. I am having Galette-Saucisse with you in a beautiful park under the star. This is the best Valentine ever. I will not be able to forget today even if I try." Viktor smiles. He is happy he gave away the reservation and the fondue set so Lilia and Yuratchka were there at the restaurant to tell Vincent about Yuri.

It is a great picnic but it had been a long day and Yuri is really tired. There are still skating practice tomorrow. After finishing the Galette, Viktor thanks Jean-Francois and takes Yuri home.

...

"I am sad to see today ended." Viktor says when they got home, "I wish we can eat chocolate together. It is Valentine after all."

"Viktor!" The landlady calls to him, "You got a package. It needs to stay cool so I kept it in my refrigerator."

"Peterhof Grand Palace sent me a deluxe Фабрика им. Н.К. Крупской fondue set." The Russian skating champion says, "they say I entered their raffle and won; but I never enter any raffle."

"The Palace had a fundraiser last month when we were there. They asked me for donation so I put down some money under your name. I always use your name when I make donations." Yuri says, " I didn't know the fundraiser is also a raffle."

Viktor took Yuri sightseeing at the Grand Palace last month. In the middle of the tour fans recognized the five times world champion and swamped around him. Viktor lost Yuri in the crowd, and it took the coach about ten minutes to find his protege. He is surprise in that short time Yuri managed to get him the best valentine present without knowing it.

"You always use my name when you make donation? I was wondering where does all the thank you letters come from..." Viktor is happy. Even when the Japanese boy is helping people, he is always thinking about Viktor.

The two of them open the box and put the fondue set on the table. Yuri wants to try making chocolate covered mango but Viktor keeps planting soft kisses on him.

"Viktor, stop distracting me. I am getting chocolate all over me..." The Japanese boy blushes.

Viktor just smiles and keeps kissing chocolate off Yuri while Yuri keeps getting more chocolate on himself.

Owari


End file.
